guerras pasadas futuras batallas
by agustinarokera
Summary: Atencion fans de Steven universo aquí esta lo que desean lápiz se desfuciona de jasper diamante amarillo aparece con sus hermanas la historia de las gems sus batallas mucha emoción muchas aventuras y un poco de drama (al final)te animas a leer este gran cuento literario
1. Chapter 1

Guerras pasadas futuras batallas

Capítulo 1:prologo

Era una hermosa mañana soleada en ciudad playa Steven limpiaba con perla una de las gemas De cristal perla la más elegante y ágil con las lanzas y el esgrima estaban limpiando porque Connie la mejor amiga de Steven se quedara a dormir

amathista preparaba sándwiches para el almuerzo, garnet la fusión más asombrosa luchaba con una gema corrompida

paso una hora Connie vino y había traido las 10novelas del perro coptero cuando terminaron de leer se pusieron a jugar juegos de mesa comieron pasaron 3 horas con todo lo que hicieron se fueron a ver el bisturí en la tele termino el bisturí

Connie:si vamos a la casa de tu papa´ para que no cuente historias

Steven: espera que lo llamo*saca el celu* hola papa´ podemos ir con Connie a alla

Greg: hola hijo creo que no estoy atendiendo en el auto lavado

Steven :o bueno papa´ chau

Greg :adiós hijo

Connie: que te dijo?

Steven :que no puede esta atendiendo en el auto lavado

Perla: el postre!

Steven ,Connie : ya voy se miran se sonrojan sonríen

Comen el postre que era pastel helado

Connie susurra :Steven no dijiste que nos iban a contar historias sobre ellas las cristal gems

Steven: o si chicas como se conocieron

Perla bueno pónganse comodos se acuestan en el sofá los dos juntitos

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Guerras pasadas futuras batallas

Capítulo 2: una historia para Steven, Connie y amatista

Perla: como amatista no está en la historia amatista ponte cómoda

Amatista: no me lo tienes que decir dos veces se trae un colchón donde se acuesta

Perla: todo empezó en el planeta madre apenas Salí de mi gema; al lado rubí y zafiro salieron de sus gemas

Steven: estabas con zafiro y rubí

Perla: si estaba ,nuestras es jefas no dieron la bienvenida

Flashback

Diamante amarillo: bienvenidas gemas yo soy diamante amarillo y mis dos hermanas blanco y azul somos las líderes de todas las gemas aquí

Diamante blanco: vamos tienen que venir asi aprender que es una gema su forma física y la fusión

Perla :que es una gema

Diamante blanco. ya lo sabrás perla

Safiro: que es forma física

Diamante azul: ya lo aprenderás

Rubi :que es una fusión

Diamante amarillo: bueno lo vas a aprender cuando lleguemos rubi

Diamante blanco :bien se quedaran aquí con esmeralda

Esmeralda :hola soy esmeralda su profesora y guerrera alguien es nuevo aquí

Perla,rubi ysafiro levantan la mano

Esmeralda : bueno amm

las tres: perla, rubi, safiro

esmeralda : bueno chicas hoy vamos a aprender que es una gema ,una gema es una piedra preciosa sin contar con la forma física bueno es solo una gema

safiro que es una forma física ?

esmeralda : muy buena pregunta la forma física es como un holograma pero con mascuando una gema es herida vuelve la forma física a la gemasi se encasula en una burbuja no se regenera si se revienta la burbuja la gema vuelve a su forma física pero si una gema está rota cosas muy raras pueden pasar y si una gema está rota nunca volverá así hay que tener cuidado

rubi : profesora esmeralda que es una fusión ?

esmeralda: cuando dos gemas o mas sincronizan su forma física se combinan formando a una poderosa gema de fusión pero es solo una táctica para que las gemas débiles sean mas fuertes escribieron todosalgan que tienen que ir con la profe ónix

Ónix: hola soy ónix su profesora de baile de fusión dime amm

rubi : rubi quiero saber puedo aprender a fusionarme con zafiro dime cual es tu arma es un guante de buz y el safi es una manopla

ónix: bien bailen igualmente formándose en su fusión

rubi : oki :D sonríe como en el capítulo solos y juntos

empiezan a dar vueltas abrasadas empiezan a brillar formando a garnet sin anteojos y forma sus anteojos

Ónix: bien perfecto a la primera quieren ir con las diamantes a si las dejan ser una fusión eternamente

Garnet: si profe

onix: jasper acompáñala

Jasper .si profesora onix

Van caminando hasta donde estaban las diamantes

Jasper : llegamos

Diamantes : que quieren

Garnet: quiero saber si me puedo quedar así como una fusión

Las diamantes en piensan a verla a garnet los diamantes dicen claro que pueden

Garnet y jadper se van cuando llegan perla esperaba a garnet

Entonces una roca de los lamentos dice llamando a todas las gemas hay una nueva gema poderosa que tienen que venir a una asamblea

Al llegar

Las diamantes dicen que bueno que Allan venido esta es rose cuarzo ahora conocida como diamante rosa

Flash back interrumpido

Steven : mama era una diamante

perla si lo era despues a garnet y a mí nos trasladaron con tu mama'

continuara


End file.
